


Un mal necesario

by Dayan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, And mates, But everyone loves, Derek and Stiles are geeks, Isaac Erica and Boyd are geeks too, Less Derek, M/M, Out of Character, Stiles is a special person, Stiles knows nothing of life, but this is AU, conditions and syndromes, mentions of angst, sorry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayan/pseuds/Dayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probablemente Stiles nunca es ni será bueno con la percepción de los sentimientos; pero cuando le conoció, supo que lo quería. Así como cuando quiso el Tarzán de Jane… puede que incluso más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un mal necesario

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: es importante que sepan que TW no me pertenece. Muchas cosas serían distintas ahora, y Sterekalltheway.yolo.jpg
> 
> Este fic es un poco (muy) raro. Cuando lo lean se daran cuenta de lo que quiero decirles. Es un AU en toda regla, por lo tanto, el canon me lo pasé por el Arco del Triunfo. Aún no ando en la onda con la quinta tempo, (y dudo que lo esté), pero pronto comenzaré a integrar personajes porque tengo un longfic por ahí que lo requiere, pero en este, no, en este están sólo mis favoritos cofcofEricacofcof
> 
> Como ya saben, me he pasado el canon (¿cuál canon?) por el Arco del Triunfo, pero eso no quiere decir que no respete el IC del mismo. Hice lo que pude, pero la trama del OS requería que fuese, bueno, esto que salió. Lean, ya comprenderán a lo que me refiero.
> 
> Ah, sí, recalco que Derek sigue siendo el mismo nene amargado y de monosílabos, sólo que no un lobito destructivo. Su family está viva y coleando, ¿por qué?, porque soy Dayan y me encantan los Hale con vida.

**_Un mal necesario._ **

**_~o~_ **

****

Hay momentos donde uno cree que se puede actuar con normalidad. Ciertamente los hay, pero son instantes escasos, casi inexistentes, mas ahí yacen; pero para Stiles, intentar serlo, o tratar de encontrar un punto normal entre lo que es usual y su condición, no es sencillo.

Se dio cuenta de ello cuando cumplió los diez años y su madre ya no estaba allí para resguardarle. Para tratar de sostenerle cuando las rodillas comenzaran a fallarle y el peso de las circunstancias le agravara más allá de lo que podía soportar.

Un día se dio cuenta que sin su madre, no sabía ser. No sabía quién era o a qué pertenecer. Era Stiles, ¿pero el hijo que su padre quiere que sea? No sabía cómo serlo, cómo actuar ahora que su madre no estaba para regalarle esa suave sonrisa que parecía transmitir tranquilidad mientras le acariciaba los hombros y le susurraba a su oído lo que tenía que hacer para que él y los demás fuesen felices.

Stiles tenía diez años cuando escuchó el último latido del corazón de su madre. Ella se marchó, y no le dijo lo que debía hacer.

Mientras veía cómo colocaban la suave sábana blanca sobre su pálido cuerpo inerte, Stiles recordó que debió preguntarle si estaba bien abrazar a su padre.

Estaba triste, él lloraba.

¿Debió haberle abrazado?

 

A partir de ese entonces, las cosas no fueron para mejor. Su padre nunca le decía qué hacer, no era como con mamá que siempre parecía sacar de su bolsillo mágico una solución para todo; no, su padre, con el pasar de los días se encerraba más en la habitación, olía a ese rancio líquido que consumen las personas mayores y siempre tenía dibujado en su rostro esa mirada que parecía como la suya, como si estuviera perdido aun sabiendo donde se encuentra.

Y cada vez que le veía, le sonreía, intentando obtener su atención para así saber qué hacer, pero en cambio, obtenía una mirada llena de esa tristeza que vio cuando su mamá era puesta en aquel hueco frío y húmedo.

¿Ella estaría bien?, se preguntaba siempre; su padre dijo que sí.

 

Con el transcurrir de los años, Stiles se volvió más retraído, John lo atribuyó de inmediato a la perdida de Claudia y nada hizo por mermar aquello, más al pendiente de su propio dolor y miseria.

Pronto Stiles se dio cuenta que si su madre ya no estaba allí para decirle qué hacer, debía comenzar a realizar las cosas por su cuenta. No era fácil, pero él está consciente que es un chico inteligente, y recuerda muchas cosas.

Sabe que su madre le ponía a leer y colorear en las tardes, y cuando llovía tomaba chocolate caliente con leche espumosa, decía que era la tradición. También recuerda que le gustaba cocinar de pequeño, había unas galletas que él preparaba, y su padre cuando las probaba, dibujaba esa expresión en su rostro que a mamá le hacía mucha gracia.

¿Será que su padre se pondría feliz si horneaba galletas?

Recuerda que su madre cocinaba cuando algo le preocupaba.

Stiles no comprende mucho de esas cosas, nunca ha sido bueno con las expresiones o los sentimientos, pero hay una rara presión que duele ahí, en su pecho, y no le gustaría enfermarse. Algo le dice, quizás es su madre, que probablemente a su padre le dé tristeza saber que se ha enfermado porque no se cuidó adecuadamente.

No. No puede permitir eso.

Stiles tiene que comenzar a investigar.

 

Con el transcurrir de las semanas, el verano número doce de su vida llegaba a la puerta de la casa dándole la bienvenida a un año más de vida y salud. En aquel entonces, Stiles comenzaba a ver más la televisión. A su madre nunca le pareció adecuado, pero por una vez en la vida siente que debe romper con las reglas y saltarse aquella táctica orden. Seguro que su mamá comprendería por qué necesita saber más cosas, comprender lo que hay allí afuera, en el mundo.

Y dicen que la televisión es una ventana de conocimiento.

Él espera aprender cosas.

Pronto Stiles aprendió, no mucho, pero ahora sabía qué significaba la palabra “series”, o “novelas”. Su madre le había dicho alguna vez cuando vio a su padre gritarle a un extraño programa de deportes, pero aún no las había visto como para saber a qué se refería con el término. Rápidamente notó que le gustaba mucho alguna de esas que pasaban al caer el atardecer: _Star Wars, Star Trek_ , tenían referencias a naves espaciales y viajes en el tiempo, y eso le agradaba; los acertijos y enigmas que debían desentrañar y el cómo lograban traspasar las dimensiones… era tan extraño como emocionante.

Ahí, se dio cuenta que le gustaba lo futurista y fantasioso. No tardó mucho en percatarse que deseaba tener algo referente a las series, y comenzó a investigar. Se enteró de las diferentes piezas de colección que se vendían, y Stiles deseó tenerlas, ansió poder tener algo más allá que no fuesen libros y hojas blancas llenas de sus dibujos.

Le pidió a su padre una figurilla de Han Solo para su cumpleaños próximo. Hasta ahora, era su personaje favorito, sentía que tenían algunas cosas en común, pero quizá podía atribuirle al hecho de que simplemente le gustaba porque le hacía reír cuando sentía esa extraña presión en el pecho cada vez que veía a su padre llegar a la casa oliendo a alcohol.

Su padre no respondió a la petición, sólo le revolvió su corto cabello marrón y le dijo que fuera a su habitación.

Stiles también aprendió que a su padre no le gusta verle cuando está en ese estado.

Con el pasar de los días, los meses, Stiles aprendió más cosas. Leía libros y buscaba términos que le ayudaran a comprender lo que su madre no pudo decirle acerca de la vida y las personas. No era bueno con las palabras, tampoco con los sentimientos, pero comprendía ciertas cosas.

Su padre estaba deprimido, y era su deber ayudarle. Pero aún no sabía cómo hacer aquello.

Sin embargo, comenzó preparándole comida. Veía un canal de cocina que transmitían a las seis y media de la mañana y hubo una vez que vio un especial de comida sana. Stiles se horrorizó ante el hecho de lo que pudiera comer su padre ahora que no estaba su madre para cocinarles. Con aquel conocimiento en mente, se prometió a sí mismo prepararle comida sana a su padre para que viviera más.

Entendía que quizá quisiera estar con su madre ahora, pero seguramente a ella no le gustaría que le dejara solo. No, es su deber hacer algo.

A partir de ahí, la situación fue evolucionando. Su padre apenas le veía al rostro, pero Stiles no se molestaba por eso, después de todo, él tampoco era bueno manteniendo la mirada. Se le dificultaba, aunque con su padre había una especie de enlace que le ayudaba a convivir con él sin tener que sentirse extraño.

Puede que pasaran unos seis meses cuando su padre comenzó a darle sonrisas vacilantes, de esas que se tambalean en las comisuras. Stiles era feliz con ello por ahora, pues su padre le veía, le sonreía y se comía la comida sana que comenzaba a preparar con mucha mejor sazón de la que veía en TV.

A su padre le gustaba comer lo que preparaba; su padre comía y le sonreía al mismo tiempo. Stiles era feliz.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las visitas de su amigo Scott, al que sólo veía cuando su padre no estaba en casa, se volvieran frecuentes. Scott le comentaba todo lo que hacía, las cosas que veía y aquellos nuevos juegos que salían en la vitrina del centro comercial al que sólo fue unas cuantas veces con su madre.

—Podemos pedirle a tu padre que te regale una consola para navidad, Stiles —dijo Scott una vez, dejando un suave rastro de duda en su voz.

Stiles pensó que era una buena idea. Si Scott pintaba los videojuegos de aquella forma tan excepcional, él quería tenerlo en casa para recrearse. _Star Wars_ le gusta mucho, tenía la saga grabada hasta donde va, pero según un libro, las personas terminan aburriéndose de las cosas si ven siempre lo mismo.

 

A él no le sucede eso, pero prefería evitar.

Tener videojuegos era algo de otro mundo. Gracias al manual que venía en la caja, logró comprender la mayoría. Su madre decía que era muy inteligente, pero un poquito de aquella fe mermó cuando perdió miserablemente contra Scott en el _Mortal Kombat._

Comprendió pronto que se sentía bastante frustrado, era una sentimiento que usualmente experimentaba con su padre, pero con los juegos era algo ya habitual. No le molestaba eso de pasar mucho tiempo anclado a una historia de algún extraño juego RPG que su amigo Scott le dijo que comprara. Eran fascinante todos los mundos que crean, los personajes, las ciudades, los animales…

Todo eso fue hermoso vivirlo, hasta que su padre le puso límite horario.

No le molestó, leyó alguna vez que era peligroso para algunas personas permanecer tanto tiempo frente a un televisor. Stiles cree que a él no le sucede eso, sino, _Star Wars_ fuese un mal cuento, pero no contradijo a su padre. Le gustaba el sentimiento, ese que surgió cuando le vio en el quicio de la puerta, un rostro empañado en preocupación al verle tan concentrado con el juego a las tres de la mañana.

A partir de ahí, se acostaba a las doce; diez, si jugaba.

Pero como saben, Stiles no le contradijo.

 

En la víspera de sus catorce, su padre le regaló una computadora portátil. Stiles nunca había sido tan feliz, no desde que su madre les dejó, y no era el mismo sentimiento de felicidad como cuando le veía hornearle galletas cada vez que sentía los ataques; no lo era, pero el sentimiento era parecido y le gustaba ver el rostro envuelto en orgullo que le daba su progenitor.

Su padre sabía que a Stiles le gustaba coleccionar cosas. Desde las cartas de combate, las figurillas de acción y los objetos tecnológicos; lo último, por recursos, no se podía. Él había leído que hay que saber administrarse y su padre ya le había comprado una consola y una laptop como para saber que eso supone un gran gasto.

Pero él espera que cuando sea mayor pueda tener la _NES_ , y todas las _PlayStation_ que han sacado hasta ahora. Los _Final Fantasy_ no se jugarán solos.

Con su computadora portátil, pronto descubrió un gigantesco mundo lleno de conocimiento. Stiles llegó a la conclusión que le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. No pasó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta que las personas como él tienen un nombre, y aunque hubo un artículo que leyó acerca de no confiar en ciertas informaciones sin fuente original, se dio cuenta que no había que ser muy idiota, ni muy Stiles, para saber que el test virtual que hizo encaja con sus parámetros.

No le sorprendió, pero sí le hubiese gustado haberlo sabido. De preferencia, que su madre le hubiera dicho.

No obstante, no se detuvo mucho tiempo a pensar en ello. Ya tenía conviviendo con su condición catorce años, casi quince, no se iba a detener ahora.

Había muchas cosas que investigar, muchos documentos por leer y tantas historias con las cuales recrearse que el tiempo simplemente se le escapaba de las manos. Era frustrante por un lado, pero productivo por el otro.

No pasó mucho tiempo para enterarse que había algo llamado juegos _MMORPG_. Era como jugar _Final Fantasy_ , sólo que estaba vez podías personalizar a tus personajes, colocarles el nombre que quisieras y poder jugar con personas a nivel mundial.

Era un nuevo mundo para Stiles, uno fantástico.

Stiles no tardó en comenzar a jugar, en comenzar a comprender que había un sistema de niveles parecido a los juegos de consola y un procedimiento de habilidades basados en puntos obtenidos a través de la caza de monstruos. A Stiles le fascinaba, tanto, que otra vez volvió a la rutina de acostarse tarde. No podía evitarlo, y esta vez trataba de escabullirse de su padre, pero casi siempre le atrapaba con la computadora prendida y los ojos clavados en la pantalla luminiscente.

En ese mundo, conoció a muchas personas. Stiles también llegó a percatarse que era mucho más sencillo escribirles a través de un personaje, decir lo que ellos esperaban de las acciones efectuadas y podías mantener largas conversaciones. A Stiles le agrada ese mundo virtual. También le gusta mucho Scott, pero había un extraño sentimiento de pertenencia y comprensión, una sensación de querer estar en algo, que no encontraba con Scott, sino con las personas que conoció en aquel universo.

Gracias a ello, dejó de salir de casa. Su padre trabaja todo el día y no se enteraba. Pronto Scott comenzó a preocuparse, pero no decía nada y prefería ser una compañía silenciosa mientras Stiles reía con las ocurrencias dichas por sus amistades virtuales.

—Deberíamos salir al centro —propuso Scott un mediodía, cuando llegó a su casa.

Aún no había entrado a la habitación, permaneció en el quicio mientras veía a Stiles teclear con pasmosa rapidez el teclado de su portátil, riendo y hablando consigo mismo mientras sus ojos veían con avidez la pantalla brillosa, incapaz de detenerse en un punto específico.

—Podemos ir más tarde, Scotty —confirmó Stiles, sin siquiera girarse para verle.

Scott llegó a la conclusión que nada más obtendría por respuesta y  decidió que lo mejor sería jugar un rato con la consola abandonada.

Minutos pasaron en silencio, quizá la hora, y Stiles rompió en carcajadas que intentaba contener. Scott tras él dio un respingo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió, dándole pause al juego mientras veía la masa riente que es su amigo.

—En el clan dijeron algo gracioso —comenzó Stiles, pero se detuvo cuando vio la expresión llena de confusión que le dio su amigo—. Clan o legión se nombra a los grandes grupos que pertenecen las personas, personajes en este aspecto. Son como pandillas callejeras, pero con un nombre; podemos ir en grupos a ganar _exp_ , _dropear, farmear_ y esas cosas que hacen los clanes.

—Te seguí hasta _exp_.

Stiles le regaló una breve sonrisa.

—Tienes que jugar para comprender.

Scott estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero la verdad, apenas y le llamaba la atención. Tenías que pasar días, _días_ ahí de lleno en el juego para hacer lo que se supone que debes hacer. Es como si succionara tu vida y Scott está muy apegado a la suya como para dejarla así como así.

—Quizás luego —dijo Scott antes de quitarle la pausa al _Killer Instinct._

 

Stiles estaba en el tercer mundo, un mundo lleno de lluvia ácida que bajaba la vida de tu personaje poco a poco. Pero a Stiles no le preocupaba, logró _dropear_ una buena armadura de esquiva para su Chamán. Además, en ese mundo se obtienen buenas armas y muchos puntos de habilidad para las _skills_.

Pese a la lluvia ácida, tiene su ventaja.

Estaba muy concentrado en el _farmeo_ de su personaje cuando en la esquina de la izquierda, saltó un mensaje con una carta en rojo, indicando que tiene una conversación por responder. Cuando abrió la ventana del chat privado, pronto se percató de quién le escribe, y no pudo evitar que una suave sonrisa se le bordeara en los labios.

 **Night-walker:** [Hey, hola, ¿cómo te encuentras?]

Salieron tres puntos suspensivos en el chat privado por unos segundos, hasta que el leve sonido de mensaje recibido le avisó que ya le había escrito. Cuando lo abrió, no sabía si era usual el hecho de que conociera la mayoría de las respuestas, pero sabe de alguna forma lo que se esperaba cuando le respondió.

 **Moony:** [Hola, Stiles. Bien, cansado por el trabajo, ¿y tú?]

Stiles no pudo evitar reírse un poco a causa del nombre. Antes de responderle, mandó su personaje a la ciudad con un pergamino de retorno mientras lo dejaba _AFK_ en algún lado y le escribía a su amigo.

 **Night-walker:** [Me encanta tu nombre.]

No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que se percató de lo que había escrito. Los labios comenzaron a temblarle y las manos se volvieron frenéticas en el teclado, escribiendo con premura algo que evitara que su amigo le techara de raro… más.

Sabía que era raro, _muy raro._ Stiles leyó una vez que ser así de sincero con las personas o demostrar lo que piensas sin preparar mentalmente a las otras, se considera extraño y Stiles teme, teme realmente que no le escriba más por sus impulsos constantes.

 **Night-walker:** [quierodecir, me gusta, le hace honor ¿sabes? Es agradable.]

Escribió tan rápido que no se fijó en los errores, pero en esos momentos no se puso a pensar en lo que diría su amigo acerca de las faltas, más preocupado porque le dejara de hablar como los demás del clan. Stiles no quiere eso.

Para su alivio, él no tardó en responder.

 **Moony:** [Recuerda que tú me obligaste a usarlo.]

 **Night-walker:** [No tengo la culpa que tu _pj_ sea un _cambiapieles._ ]

 **Moony:** [Es un buen personaje y no le pesan las armas. Además, tiene buena defensa, ¿cómo no usarlo?]

Stiles no pudo evitar reír ante lo último dicho, más aliviado con la situación. Si tuviera que ponerle una expresión en su rostro a su amigo, sería pura indignación.

 **Night-walker:** [Es un gigantesco _pj_ que se transforma cuando se le llena la barra de sublimación. _Moony_ le queda perfecto.]

 **Moony:** [Sigo pensando que el anterior nombre que tenía era adecuado.]

Sin detenerse mucho, se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando en lo que iba a decir. Ciertamente _Moony_ no da una buena impresión, pero le sigue gustando que él lo use simplemente porque le haya dicho que le queda bien. Es su amigo desde hace como un año, y puede que sean distintos, porque Derek es bastante serio y Stiles, bueno, ya se sabe que normal no es; pero a Derek  no parece molestarle, y a Stiles le gusta un poquito más cada vez que lo ve conectarse y saludarle con esa interrogante implícita acerca de si pueden _levear_ juntos.

Según un libro que leyó, cuando personas invitan a otras, y si hay sentimiento de por medio, se podría considerar una cita. Le agrada pensar que si hay esos sentimientos, entonces cada vez que sus personajes están juntos, tienen una cita.

No se miente a sí mismo, le gusta Derek, pero no sabe cómo decirle lo que siente. Bueno, ya le ha dicho que le gusta su nombre, el nombre que Stiles le colocó a su personaje, ¿sería igual si le dijera que también le gusta el humano que está tras el personaje?

¿Sería algo extraño? ¿Derek le dejaría de hablar? A Stiles no le gustaría pensar…

 **Moony:** [¿Stiles?]

 **Moony:** [¿Estás _on_?]

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la ventana del chat privado comenzó a titilar con los mensajes recibidos.

 **Night-walker:** [Estaba pensando _, sry._ ]

 **Moony:** [Eso sí es raro.]

 **Night-walker:** [Eres taaan gracioso.]

Hubo un momento de pausa, luego Derek comenzó a escribir de nuevo.

 **Moony:** [Me habías dicho que no sabes hacer sarcasmo.]

Stiles decidió contestarle con la verdad.

 **Night-walker:** [Algunas veces. Gracias a un libro que leí hace como dos años.]

Volvió a haber otra pausa, quizá esta fue un poco más larga.

 **Moony:** [Sigo pensando que mejor es utilizar la experiencia dada.]

Y antes de que Stiles pudiera responder a ello acerca de que los libros son más exactos que la vida real, un mensaje de Derek saltó de nuevo.

 **Moony:** [Pero no importa, ¿vamos a _levear_?]

Stiles no pudo hacer más que sonreír con suavidad. En esos momentos, su pecho presionaba con fuerza, y no era un dolor malo, era algo, quizá parecido al anhelo, le cuesta entender un poco lo que siente al respecto, pero si el sentimiento es así como cuando su mamá comenzó a salir con su padre, entonces sí, le gusta Derek.

 **Night-walker:** [¡Claro!]

 **Night-walker:** [Podemos ir a un _dungeon_ donde _dropean_ pergaminos que cambian el nombre, si quieres…]

 **Moony:** [Me quedo con este.]

Sí, realmente le gusta mucho Derek.

 

Stiles está positivamente feliz, aunque muy nervioso. Hace como dos horas, cuando se despidió de Derek porque debía hacerle la comida a su padre, Scott le envió un mensaje diciéndole que mañana al mediodía podrán ir a una convención a comprar juegos originales por un módico precio.

Es algo bueno, pero convención significa aglomeración, algarabía y pequeñas escaramuzas. Tiene motivos para estar nervioso, pero quiere ir indiferentemente de las circunstancias.

— ¿Stiles, estás bien? —la voz preocupada de su padre le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Ahora, estando sentado mientras cena junto a él espagueti con salsa boloñesa, se percata de que sus pensamientos han mellado en su cuerpo. Está temblándole la mano derecha.

—Estoy bien, un poco nervioso —admitió, moviendo la mano un poco antes de enrollarla en las tiras de espagueti envueltos en salsa.

— ¿Nervioso? —inquirió su padre haciendo lo mismo, mientras le ve con una leve ceja enarcada.

—Mañana iré con Scott a una convención, y… — _y quizá vea a Derek._

Le envió un mensaje preguntándole, con mucha duda e incertidumbre, acerca de si iba a alguna convención mañana. Cuando dijo que tenía que comprar nuevos mandos porque su hermana mayor cometió la peor blasfemia de su vida: romperlos, supo que tenía que pedirle que se encontraran.

No era una mala idea… no tanto, pero la verdad es que las ganas por conocerle sublevan su nerviosismo.

— ¿Y…? —insistió su padre cuando vio que Stiles se perdió en sus pensamientos.

—Ypuedequeconozcaalguien —lo dijo rápido, tan rápido que su padre parpadeó con desconcierto, pero luego, le esbozó una sonrisa radiante. Muy grande.

—Eso es bueno, Stiles, ¿quién es la afortunada?

Ahora el turno en parpadear fue el de Stiles, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que más o menos quería insinuar su padre.

—Es un amigo —explicó con suavidad, metiéndose un montón de espagueti en la boca antes de añadir—: del juego.

— ¿Ese juego al que le gritas siempre?

—Sí, ese mismo. Y no le grito siempre, sólo cuando me asesina un boss.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, su padre asentía mientras terminaba de comer los restos de espagueti con salsa.

—Y ese amigo es… —balbuceó John, no encontrado las palabras adecuadas. Stiles ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Es qué?

—Que si ese _amigo_ te gusta —murmuró quedito su padre. Stiles gritó un _“ohh”,_ entendiendo ya.

—Sí me gusta, es una persona genial aunque sólo diga pocas frases y amenace cada tanto, pero es genial.

—Entonces tu madre tenía razón —asintió John, comprensivo. Stiles se congeló, no comprendiendo a lo que se refiere.

— ¿En qué tenía razón?

—En que te gustan los chicos —respondió su padre, removiéndose en su asiento—. Me dijo que cuando estabas pequeño dijiste que querías tener tu propio Tarzán.

Stiles cree recordar aquel evento, y no tardó en asentir.

—Tarzán es un buen prospecto.

— ¿Entonces te gustan los chicos?

—Me gusta él —dijo Stiles en voz baja—, pero también me gusta Lydia. Ella es bonita, ¿no te parece padre?

John hizo un suave ruidito que podía significar muchas cosas.

—No creo que te merezca —fue lo que contesto segundos después.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Su padre pareció meditar unos segundos, una mano rascando pensativamente su barbilla.

—Supongo que porque es el típico perfil de chica que sólo piensa en su bienestar —intentó explicar, sus ojos fijos en algún punto del techo, pero luego, estos volvieron a sus ojos claros, y no tuvo necesidad de desviarlos—. No te valoraría hijo, por muy bonita que fuese.

Stiles no pudo dar una buena réplica a ello, no estaba comprendiendo mucho, así que terminó preguntando:

— ¿Crees que él me merezca?

—No lo sé, no lo conozco —dijo su padre, otra vez pensativo—. ¿Ha hecho algo por ti?

De inmediato asintió, casi con frenesí.

—Cuando estamos cazando un monstro complicado, deja a su _Cambiapieles_ por su _Healer_ y me cura mientras mi Chamán lo asesina para así quedarme con toda la exp —explicaba Stiles, rápidamente ante la mirada atónita de su padre—. Una vez una Arpía sólo nos _dropeó_ un casco de regeneración de maná y decidió que yo me lo quedara. Hace muchas cosas y me compra otras, aunque yo también, pero él lo hace sin preguntar —hizo una pausa, lamiéndose los secos labios—, ¿crees que me merezca, padre?

John abrió la boca varias veces antes de volver a cerrarla, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno. Parecía un poco sorprendido, aturdido podría decirse. Luego de unos segundos, suspiró.

—Creo que no he comprendido lo que me has dicho, pero por el contexto, asumo que es importante para ti, ¿no?

— ¡Lo es!

—Entonces te merece.

La sonrisa de Stiles se hizo grande, hasta que tambaleó, como si rememorara un recuerdo.

— ¿Pero y si no me quiere?

—Entonces, hijo, él es un idiota.

 

Inhaló y exhaló varias veces. Cerró los ojos, volviéndolos a abrir con suavidad mientras veía cómo el rostro de su amigo aparecía y desaparecía con cada parpadeo que daba.

—Si quieres no vamos —intentó Scott, esbozándole una sonrisa que parecía comprensiva. Stiles negó firmemente con la cabeza.

—Tengo que ir. Me gustaría mucho ir a la convención.

Pero resulta tan difícil tener que salir, romper tu rutina. Stiles entra en pánico sólo pensar en salir y tener que dejar su zona de confort. No le gusta la gente, no le agrada interactuar con las personas, y probablemente sea por temor al rechazo, por miedo al qué dirán y sí, sabe que no se tiene confianza a sí mismo. El libro que leyó hace dos meses sobre auto-ayuda le dijo lo que necesitaba saber, pero ponerlo en práctica no es fácil.

Tampoco era una tarea imposible, pero a Stiles le tiemblan las manos sólo pensar en tener que romper los parámetros que ha estado siguiendo desde que tiene doce años y no le gusta, no cree que pueda.

Volvió a inhalar y exhalar. Scott le colocó una mano en el hombro, masajeándoselo con suavidad. En otras circunstancias, quizá si no tuviese la confianza y no conociera a su amigo como le conoce, el tacto le incomodaría. La única persona que le gusta tocar es a su padre, sólo a su padre. Ahora a Scott, porque es su amigo, pero duda poder hacerlo con otras personas.

¿Cómo haría con Derek?

El celular en el bolsillo trasero comenzó a vibrar, Stiles lo sacó rápidamente para leer el mensaje recibido.

Recibido a las 12:00

De Sourwolf

_Acabo de llegar a la convención, ¿dónde estás?_

—Hablando del diablo…

— ¿Qué diablo? —preguntó Scott, colocándose tras él para leer el mensaje en la bandeja de entrada de su celular—. _¿Sourwolf?_ ¿Quién es ese?

—Mi amigo, el que conocí por el juego en línea —explicó Stiles, aún viendo el mensaje y pensando qué responderle. ¿Estaría bien decirle que tenía miedo de salir y que no quería conocerle? ¿Qué estaban mejor siendo amigos virtuales? No, eso está mal, realmente quiere conocerlo…

— ¿Qué amigo? —inquirió Scott con un leve ceño fruncido en sus facciones—. ¿Está bien que conozcas a alguien que ni siquiera has visto…?

No supo por qué, pero el comentario no le gustó.

—De esa forma se interactúa para conocerse, Scott.

—Pero no le has visto.

—Tengo más de un año tratándole —insistió, sintiendo un extraño sentimiento de irritación para con su amigo. Un sentimiento parecido a la frustración como cuando no pudo vencer a _Dark Link_ la primera vez en el _Templo del Agua_.

Su amigo se quedó unos segundos en silencio, se veía molesto. Lo sabe por el ceño fruncido en rostro.

— ¿Al menos sabes cómo se llama?

—Derek —respondió con rapidez, tecleando un rápido ‘voy en camino’ al susodicho—. Derek Hale.

Scott hizo un extraño ruidito ahogado, como si le sorprendiera algo, pero Stiles todavía no sabe qué. Alzó su rostro del celular, observándole con una expresión interrogante.

— ¿El mismo Derek Hale que yo conozco?

—No sé cuántos Derek hayan en el mundo, ¿puedo investigar si…?

—No, Stiles, no hace falta —le cortó Scott con una sonrisa y un suave ademán de su mano. Luego, su rostro se volvió serio, mortalmente serio y grave.

—No lo conoces, pero seguro sabrás lo que pasó con la mansión del bosque, ¿verdad?

—Sí, se incendió la mansión de los… oh por Dios —Stiles se horrorizó al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. ¿Cómo no se percató?—. Ha pasado más de un año y…

—Es normal que no lo sepas —asintió Scott en comprensión—. Tu padre no te contó mucho y apenas sales de la casa. Mi mamá me dijo que lo único que perdieron fue la mansión, se redujo a nada —explicó, luego hizo aspavientos con las manos—. No te comas la cabeza por eso, además, cabe la posibilidad que no estemos hablando de la misma persona.

Sin embargo, Stiles negó fervientemente con la cabeza. Los labios estaban apretados y los ojos le brillaban, sentía que las manos le temblaban también. Puede que sea un nuevo ataque, pero lo duda, ha aprendido a controlarse y lo que siente presionando su pecho, apretando su garganta, no parece ser lo que está acostumbrado a sentir.

No lo comprende, pero sabe que no le gusta. Siente algo parecido a la traición, ¿pero qué es realmente? ¿Decepción?, pero a qué. ¿A que no le haya contado? Stiles cree en la reciprocidad de información, pero a Derek aún no le ha dicho cuál es su verdadero nombre, ni que su mamá murió o que su papá consume alcohol cuando el sentimiento de pérdida le embarga.

Así que no debería sentirse así, pero no puede evitarlo, no puede tratar de hacer que merme esa presión en el pecho, que apretuja su caja torácica con violencia y tiene unas irremediables ganas de llorar y enterrarse en su cama para no salir, quizá, en una semana. Pero no puede, él ha tenido que aprender por las malas que aquello no es el método correcto, y aunque las ganas por esconderse le subleven, debe enfrentar que, puede que no sea amigo de Derek como creyó en un principio.

Y puede que lo siente por él no sea devuelto.

Con una fuerte inspiración, su rostro contrito se dirigió al preocupado de Scott.

—Vayamos a la convención.

 

Había mucha gente. Tanta gente. No le gusta que le miren, no, lo odia con fuerza, con ímpetu. Odia que la gente le vea y cuchicheen. _Lo odia._

Hay una parte de su cerebro, quizá la racional y lógica, indicándole que probablemente no es para con él, pero no puede evitarlo. Hay tantas personas a su alrededor en aquella convención de videojuegos que no puede tratar de mermar la parte instintiva que le suplica que se marche de allí para así resguardarse en la soledad de su habitación.

Las manos le tiemblan, los ojos le pican.

No fue una buena idea.

—Hey, Stiles, ¿estás bien? —la mano de Scott sobre la suya fue un suave bálsamo que le impidió salir corriendo al jeep y abandonar a su amigo a su suerte.

Están en el pueblo cercano a Beacon Hills, y son unos cuantos kilómetros de vuelta. No puede hacerle eso.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, volvió a inhalar y exhalar, para luego responder.

—Un poco nervioso, pero estoy bien —mintió, sintiendo como las manos comenzaban a sudarle.

Scott no dijo nada por respuesta, pero comenzó a guiarle entre la multitud, buscando un lugar adecuado donde estar para luego ir y buscar la lista de cosas que le tiene que comprar para Stiles.

Stiles siguió caminando, intentado esquivar lo mejor que podía a las personas, tratando de no entrar en histeria y gritar que se alejaran de él. Los labios estaban tan apretados, marcando una fina línea de presión que comenzaba a dolerle la mandíbula.

Cuando a unos cuantos metros de la gran plaza se divisó una pequeña sombra entre dos puestos de venta, Scott se dirigió de inmediato allá, apretando con firmeza el brazo de Stiles. Este sintió a los segundos como le vibró el celular en la parte trasera de su pantalón, donde está el bolsillo.

Lo sacó, viendo el nuevo mensaje que le llegó.

Recibido a la 12:45

De Sourwolf

_Estoy en la plaza, donde está el puesto de Cómics, ¿ya llegaste?_

El efecto del mensaje fue instantáneo, la sonrisa radiante y aliviada que esbozó en sus labios le relajó casi al completo. Comenzó a teclear con rapidez la respuesta.

Para Sourwolf

Enviado a las 12:50

_Yo estoy a unos metros de distancia, entre los puestos de accesorios y Blu-ray, ¿puedes venir?_

No parecía que Derek le fuese a responder, por lo que asumió que vendría, así que terminó guardando el celular en el bolsillo trasero con un nuevo sentimiento invadiéndole. Lo siente parecido a cuando esperaba que su madre terminara de hornear las galletas para saber si era de chocolate o canela.

— ¿Viene en camino? —inquirió Scott con una leve sonrisa bordeada en sus labios.

—Sí —respondió Stiles en un hilo de voz.

Pasaron unos minutos más, quizás ya era la una, y divisó a alguien que cumple con las características que le describió su amigo cuando le envió el mensaje la noche anterior. Enfundado en una cazadora, una camisa gris y unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, vio a un moreno con una barba de varios días cubriéndole el mentón y gran parte de sus mejillas.

El chico también le vio a lo lejos, y pareció reconocerle. Por la suave sonrisa dubitativa en sus labios y el brillo en sus ojos, parecía que sí. A Stiles nunca le ha gustado mirar directamente a las personas, pero sentía que con los ojos de Derek podía perderse, ¿eran verdes?, ¿azules? ¿Es una combinación de ambos?

Sentía que se perdía lentamente, y todo pareció perder unos cuantos matices cuando vio cómo aquel hombre se acercaba. A lo lejos, muy lejos, pudo escuchar el susurro ahogado de “oh por Dios, es Hale”, que soltó su amigo Scott.

Pero pudo importarle menos.

Cuando finalmente el hombre, o Derek, se paró frente a sí. Stiles notó lo grande que es, lo imponente que se ve. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle. Y si no fuera por Scott sujetando con fuerza su brazo, se hubiera caído de bruces.

— ¿Derek? —graznó en un susurro bajo, ahogado. La garganta se le tranco, tuvo que pasar saliva varias veces.

El hombre moreno asintió, la suave sonrisa en sus labios haciéndose un poquito más grande en la comisura. Stiles no veía sus ojos, más concentrado en la bonita expresión que dibuja todo su rostro cuando sonríe.

— ¿Stiles? —el chico pidió de vuelta, y si no fuera porque ha leído lo suficiente, se le hubiera perdido el tinte gracioso de aquella modulación.

Stiles asintió frenéticamente, y Scott a su lado dio un suave carraspeo. Cuando fijó su mirada en su amigo, se dio cuenta de cómo le veía, con mucha intensidad. ¿Qué?

Hasta que a los segundos, cayó en cuenta.

—Oh, cierto, Derek, te presento a mi mejor amigo, Scott; Scott, Derek —presentó, haciéndose a un lado para que ambos se estrecharan la mano cómo se debe.

—Te conozco —dijo Derek, su rostro un poco más serio; Scott tiene la misma expresión en su rostro—. Eres del instituto.

— ¿Quién no es del instituto? —dijo Stiles con cierto retintín en su voz, la verdad es que no pudo evitarlo.

Scott y Derek giraron su rostro para observarle. Derek le volvió a sonreír con suavidad, una levísima sonrisa que Stiles parecía conocer ya.

—Cierto, pero a ti no creo haberte visto.     

—Es que estudio en casa algunas veces…

No le gusta. _Odia_ la mirada lacerante que Derek le está dando. Como si intentara ver más allá del simple humano, le disgusta en gran manera. Sentía que volvía a ponerse nervioso, frenético… irritante. Scott volvió a ponerle la mano en el brazo, y Derek pareció darse cuenta del silencio.

—Con razón te veo siempre conectado —soltó a la final, una sonrisa dudosa.

Stiles le sonrió, agradecido.

—Sí, gracias a eso tengo el mejor equipo _PVP_ —no supo cómo, pero la mofa en su voz fue palpable. Derek enarcó levemente una ceja.

— ¿Te recuerdo quién tiene el mejor set anti-magia? —Derek inquirió, irguiéndose en toda su orgullosa estatura mientras cruzaba de brazos. Stiles sintió que se empequeñecía un poquito y el agarre de Scott se hacía más firme.

—Pero tu _cambiapieles_ no sirve de nada contra mi Chamán —balbuceó Stiles, Derek resopló.

—Tu Chamán tampoco es gran cosa.

— ¡Hey!

—Es la verdad.

—Bueno… —el que habló fue Scott, visiblemente incómodo y confundido—. Creo que mejor iré a comprarte las cosas, Stiles —se volvió a su amigo, dándole una mirada preocupada y un firme apretón—. ¿Estarás bien?

Stiles no quiso pensárselo más de dos veces.

—Claro —asintió con rapidez, dándole una mirada de soslayo a Derek. Mirada que desvió con la misma velocidad.

Si Derek lo notó, nada dijo al respecto.

—Está bien… —sin creérselo mucho, Scott asintió también—. Nos veremos entonces. Stiles, espérame afuera, en los bancos.

Con un nuevo asentimiento, Stiles vio cómo su amigo se perdía entre la algarabía. Ahora que Scott no estaba, un poco de la histeria que le invadió cuando entró a la convención, retornó. Volvió a mirar a Derek de reojo, desviándola nuevamente.

— ¿Salimos?

 

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Derek luego de unos minutos en silencio.

Estaban afuera de la convención, escuchando todos los distintos sonidos, desde el anfitrión que presentaba los _cosplay_ , hasta la exposición de juegos y el torneo del mismo.

— ¿A qué se debe la pregunta? —decidió poner en práctica lo que había visto en las series policiacas y contestó con otra pregunta.

Derek pareció darse cuenta, porque de soslayo le regaló una ceja enarcada.

—Porque Scott parece tu niñera, por eso pregunto —así, directo y conciso. Stiles casi se atraganta con el café.

—Scott no es mi niñera, es mi amigo, y él me hace el favor… —la voz murió al final. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Scott es el único que sabe de su condición, su padre lo atribuye a la pérdida de su madre que aún no supera, y en cierta forma, así es, pero no del todo.

Cuando Derek vio que Stiles no tenía ganas de continuar, inquirió.

— ¿Te hace el favor…?

—De comprarme cosas.

Fue rápido, muy rápido. Parecería una mentira si no fuese una verdad a medias. Stiles es incapaz de pararse y tratar de comprar lo que quiere y cómo lo desea. Y cuando se dio cuenta de eso, cuando se percató que lo único que podía hacer era comprar la despensa del mes porque evitaba interactuar de más con la chica de la taquilla, supo que debía hablar con Scott.

Lo hace de buena gana, porque es su amigo, pero Stiles ha estado aprendiendo y ya puede comprar el café como le gusta cuando está en la estación de servicios.

El silencio les embargó a ambos. Derek parecía un poco inquieto, aunque no más que Stiles, sabe conservar bien la calma, cosa que él no, no porque no lo haya leído y puesto en práctica, sino porque los niveles de ansiedad e histeria son tan altos y le invaden tan repentinamente que su cabeza bulle y su cerebro colapsa. Intenta permanecer tranquilo, pero le es imposible.

— ¿Stiles? —Derek pregunto, luego, de quizá, unos cincos minutos en silencio.

Stiles volvió su rostro hacia Derek, pero se quedó mirando sus labios que se veían más apretados de lo usual.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Estás bien? —la voz de Derek sonaba baja, como… no lo sabe, ¿precavida? Stiles se sintió un poco confundido.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —preguntó con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

—Estás moviendo mucho la pierna derecha —dijo Derek, señalándola para confirmar lo antedicho—. ¿Es un tic?

Stiles se paralizó. Oh, mierda, los tics. Tragó saliva, su mano yendo a la rodilla derecha para intentar mermar el movimiento que ya se estaba tornando frenético. No lo conseguía.

Sin embargo, todo se paralizó cuando otra mano se posó sobre la suya, ejerciendo presión. Stiles movió su rostro tan rápido al de Derek, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes, intenso verde que dibujaba en su interior un suave remolino azul. Perdió lentamente el aliento.

— ¿En serio estás bien? —el rostro estoico de Derek no manifestaba nada, pero sus cejas fruncidas y el tono de su voz demostraba preocupación.

El movimiento errático que le siguió, hizo que Derek alejara su mano. Stiles se incorporó, alejándose del cuerpo del moreno.

—Lo siento, estoy bien. Yo estoy bien, sólo un poco nervioso —balbuceó, todo en menos de dos segundos. Derek no respondió al momento, pero continuaba viéndole de aquella forma tan fuerte e intensa que Stiles era incapaz de mantenerle la mirada, era incapaz siquiera de mirar sus labios.

Con un suave tartamudeo, anunció—: me marcho.

 

No permitió que Derek hablara. Salió corriendo en dirección a Scott que ya salía de la convención con bolsas en mano.

No se conectó en una semana al juego. No sabía qué esperarse luego de esa huida tan patética. Scott no habló con él al respecto, pero quizás comprendía cómo se sentía. Stiles no quiso conectarse al juego porque no sabía qué se iba a esperar, ¿la molestia de Derek? ¿La reprobación? Se ve un hombre hecho y derecho, y Stiles tiene quince, sí, aun es un adolescente, pero eso no le da manga ancha para hacer eso que hizo.

No sabe cómo afrontar a Derek, no sabe cómo hablarle. Se sentía tan bien con él antes de que todo esto aconteciera y ahora con la última situación parece haber retrocedido en el tiempo, en ese tiempo que Derek era monólogos y presencia silenciosa que le ayudaba a _levear_ o a hacer cualquier cosa.

Cuando no eran iguales.

Pero… pese a que ahora estaba en esa situación, a él le gustó poder hablar con Derek y verle sonreír. Aunque fuese minúsculo y apenas un avistamiento, a Stiles le agradó. Sentía que aquel extraño sentimiento que padece se ampliaba un poquito en su pecho.

Le gustó conocer a Derek aunque haya terminado de esa forma.

Quizá debería conectarse y tratar de hablar con él, decirle al menos una parte de la verdad, se lo merece…

Con esa resolución en mente, agarró su portátil y la prendió. Esperó unos minutos a que la pantalla de bienvenido le saliera, y otros minutos más a que la máquina terminara de iniciar todos los programas en espera. Cuando todo estuvo listo y se inició hasta la sesión del Skype, Stiles le dio clic a la aplicación del juego, ahora esperando a que el parche actualizara.

Transcurrió media hora, y ya estaba iniciando sesión.

Su personaje apareció en la pantalla, y clicándole para ir al mundo donde le dejó la última vez, que fue en el _dungeon_ donde _dropearon_ las últimas botas con 20% de velocidad.

Cuando el personaje apareció por completo, al frente de la instancia, pudo notar dos personajes que conocía, estaban hablando por el chat general, y rápidamente se percató que son Erica y Boyd, los mejores amigos de Derek.

Y si los mejores amigos de Derek estaban por ahí, eso quería decir que...

El chat de mensaje privado saltó con su particular sonido, haciendo que saltara en su asiento. Cuando vio el mensaje sin leer en la bandeja de la esquina izquierda, observó también que frente a su personaje estaba el de Derek. Casi quiso lanzarse por la ventana ante la horrenda casualidad. Él no está preparado.

No está preparado para enfrentarse a él de esa forma. Quería esperar unas dos horas, donde pudiera _farmear_ con tranquilidad y pensar bien en cómo abordaría la situación.

Oh Dios…

El chat privado volvió a titilar, y con miedo, Stiles lo abrió. Tenía dos mensajes, uno de Derek y otro de Erica.

 **Catwoman:** [Pqué no te has conectado bebé? Derek no ha querido decirnos nada.]

Stiles no respondió, se fue directamente a presionar sobre el nombre del personaje de Derek para abrir el chat.

 **Moony:** [Stiles.]

Era lo único que salía. _Está molesto_.

 **Night-walker:** [Hola, Derek.]

Derek no contestó de vuelta, pero a los segundos saltó un mensaje del sistema que le ofrecía grupo. Stiles lo aceptó, dándose cuenta que estaba Derek de líder, Boyd, Erica, Isaac y él como miembros. Aunque Isaac no aparecía en el mapa… y el grupo era lvl 45.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrían estado conectados para ser tan altos en el grupo?

Erica salió, hablando al chat grupal.

 **Catwoman:** [bebé, esperaremos unos minutos a Isaac. Derek está _AFK_ ]

Así que era por eso que Derek no le escribía… Una parte de él estaba aliviada, pero la otra no tanto.

 **Night-walker:** [Está bien, no encuentro problema alguno.]

 **Catwoman:** [eres tan lindo…]

 **Camden:** [Tienen que esperarme, yo les llevo pociones]

 **Catwoman:** [Derek acaba de gritar que apures tu estúpido trasero de enfermera]

 **Catwoman:** [hooola, enfermera~]

 **Camden:** [Cállate, Erica. No es gracioso. Sin mí ustedes son nada.]

 **Assassin:** [En realidad, Derek sólo dijo que te apresuraras.]

 **Catwoman:** [Boyd, no me arruines la diversión!]

Stiles estaba bastante confundido. Lo único que podía pensar:

 **Night-walker:** [¿Están en casa de Derek?]

Erica respondió casi de inmediato.

 **Catwoman:** [solo boyd y yo, Isaac tuvo clases de lacrosse y no pudo venir a tiempo]

 **Assassin:** [Venimos en casa de Derek cuando vamos a matar a un boss particularmente molesto. Estamos mejor sincronizados así.]

 **Catwoman:** [pense que vendrías hoy, Derek dijo que te vería en la convencion del otro pueblo, q sucedio, estas enfermo?]

No supo qué responder a ello. Podía simplemente decir la verdad, sino fuera porque la verdad es más escabrosa y complicada de lo que le gustaría.

 **Night-walker:** [Me sentía un poco constipado, pero espero poder ir a la próxima.]

 **Catwoman:** [seria genial bebé, oh, ahí viene Derek]

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando salió a relucir Derek en el chat grupal.

 **Moony:** [Llenaron el chat de spam.]

 **Catwoman:** [que no te guste hablar no significa que nosotros seamos spam]

 **Moony:** [Sólo digo lo necesario, y deberías estarme hablando, estoy sentado a tu lado.]

 **Catwoman:** [no te hablare en la vida real hasta que tenga a mi bebé y a Isaac en el mismo lugar]

 **Moony:** [Eres insufrible. Mejor entremos a la instancia, Isaac ya llegó.]

Y en efecto así era, Isaac tenía bastante rato con su personaje en el mismo lugar, haciendo monerías con éste mientras Erica y Derek discutían, como cosa rara.

Todos se prepararon para ingresar al portal, y lo último que vio antes de que la pantalla se pusiera negra avisando la transportación fue a Derek diciendo:

 **Moony:** [Para que conste, Stiles no es tu bebé.]

 

Pasaron dos días luego de que recorriese el _dungeon_ con los chicos y Derek. En esos dos días Stiles se había conectado como siempre, a la hora que se supone debía ser según su rutina, y no estaba mal, podía estar tranquilo con su vida, pero aún no sabe a ciencia cierta cómo es la situación con Derek ahora.

Se escriben como es usual, pero Stiles no se siente bien conversando con Derek, no era como antes, cuando podían escribirse horas y horas acerca de cualquier estupidez y Stiles parecía sentirse, gracias a ello, un poquito más humano con el transcurrir del tiempo. Pero ahora… es extraño, se sentía como si estuviera caminando sobre seda muy débil. Debajo de esa seda solo habría un abismo interminable.

No es que le haya pasado algo así, pero más o menos eso es lo que siente.

Stiles no quiere caerse.

Estaba _farmeando_ en un _dungeon_ al que solo se entra un personaje cada dos horas, cuando saltó el chat privado con su conocido titilar. Cuando lo abrió, vio un mensaje de Derek.

 **Moony:** [¿Es verdad entonces?]

Fue el saludo de Derek, ni un hola, ni un cómo estás. Stiles parpadeó, un poco confundido.

 **Night-walker:** [Hola, Derek, yo estoy bien, ¿cómo te encuentras?]

Cuando se dio cuenta que su respuesta se leía algo extraña, fue directo al grano.

 **Night-walker:** [¿Qué es verdad?]

Derek no tardó en responder, parecía algo presuroso. No lo sabe a ciencia cierta, pero esa fue la impresión que le dio.

 **Moony:** [Hace dos días le dijiste a Erica que esperabas una próxima vez para venir a mi casa.]

Oh… así que era eso. Stiles mentiría si dice que aquel recuerdo no le puso un poco nervioso, porque la verdad sea dicha, lo soltó sin pensar. Sólo conoce a Derek, y casi se derrite. No sabe cómo reaccionará si conoce a Erica, Boyd e Isaac.

Pero sabe que no reaccionará bien. Está arrepintiéndose de haber soltado aquello sin considerarlo primero.

Sin embargo… hay una parte de él que quisiera realmente poder conocer a Erica que siempre le llama bebé, a Boyd que le trata como un discípulo y al inoportuno de Isaac que se pega a él cada vez que van de cacería. Le gustaría poder tratarlos en la vida real como convive con Scott.

Realmente le gustaría.

 **Night-walker:** [Es verdad.]

Pasaron unos largos segundos antes de que Derek pudiera finalmente responder.

 **Moony:** [¿Te recuerdo cómo te fuiste?]

Y aquel recuerdo le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

 **Night-walker:** [Lo siento, lo siento, no pude evitarlo, me sentía nervioso. Mucho.]

 **Moony:** [Huiste de mí, Stiles.]

Stiles no conoce mucho, realmente no puede decir que tenga la experiencia necesaria, pero algo le dice que Derek se siente dolido.

 **Night-walker:** [¡No hui! No fue mi intención que pensaras eso, te lo aseguro, es sólo que… es muy complicado explicártelo, quiero decirte el motivo, pero es difícil…]

Volvieron a pasar otros segundos, quizás fueron minutos. Stiles sentía que iba a entrar en pánico si Derek no le volvía a hablar.

 **Moony:** [Sólo dilo.]

Lentamente se mordió el labio inferior, sus manos picándole por tirar de su cabello y gritar. Quería gritar, sí, tiene tanta frustración invadiéndole,  porque un lado quiere simplemente decirle todo a Derek pero la otra parte le detiene, y es molesto. No sabe qué hacer.

 **Night-walker:** [Es difícil…]

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó mirando la pantalla. Sus labios temblaban, murmurando palabras inconexas que ni siquiera puede recordar. Derek aún se ve online, pero eso no quiere decir que estuviera escribiéndole. Comienza a entrar en pánico.

No obstante, para su inmenso alivio, el chat titiló con un mensaje entrante.

 **Moony:** [¿Por qué no hacemos algo?]

Derek no pareció que volvería a escribir, y cuando Stiles iba a preguntar qué cosa sería, saltó un nuevo mensaje.

 **Moony:** [Este sábado tendremos que ir a cazar un boss que sólo sale una vez cada mes. ¿Por qué no vienes temprano y hablamos antes de que los chicos lleguen?]

Stiles veía muchos huecos en aquel plan. No sólo por el hecho de que tendría que salir de su casa, de su zona de seguridad y confort, ¡rompería su rutina! Pero, pese a todo, hay algo en el fondo que le dice que vaya, Stiles realmente quiere estar con Derek, y con los otros chicos, pero principalmente con Derek.

Quiere ir, pero…

 **Night-walker:** [Pero Erica y los chicos-]

No sabía cómo decir que desea conocerlos, pero que no quiere nada de contacto personal, no por ahora, no así, tan abrupto. Stiles no sabe cómo reaccionará, pero está consciente que será violento. No está acostumbrado, y Erica se nota que es una chica de mucho querer… ¿qué se supone que hará?

 **Night-walker:** [Quiero conocerlos, pero…]

 **Moony:** [Hablaré con Erica y le diré que no te toque a menos que quieras, ¿está bien?]

Las manos se le quedaron congeladas en el teclado, leyendo y releyendo con avidez la última frase dicha por el moreno. ¿Por qué es así? ¿Por qué con él? ¿Por qué no se aleja como los demás? ¿Por qué hace que le guste cada vez más?

Tantas interrogantes, ninguna respuesta. Stiles siente que sus ojos claros se cristalizan.

 **Night-walker:** [Está bien, nos veremos el sábado entonces.]

 **Moony:** [Me contenta que aceptes finalmente, Stiles.]

¿Cómo no quererle?

 

Era sábado finalmente. ¡Sábado! Stiles estaba a punto de subirse por las paredes del nerviosismo. No puede con tanta presión, tanta ansiedad.

— ¿Seguro que estarás bien solo? —preguntó Scott, desde donde le veía, sentado al borde de la cama, su rostro lleno de preocupación.

Stiles se rascó el brazo nerviosamente antes de asentir con frenesí.

—Estaré bien, tendré a Derek.

—Sólo lo has visto una vez y…

—Lo conozco desde hace más de un año, Scott.

Scott resopló.

—Y sólo lo has visto una vez.

— ¡Pero es Derek Hale, de la familia Hale! ¡Todos los conocen y son buenas personas!

—Pero tú no tratarás con la familia, sino con el hijo varón, en su loft, solo.

—Estaré con Erica, Boyd e Isaac. No estaré solo.

Scott no pudo evitarlo, saltó de su asiento, encarando a su amigo con el rostro teñido de preocupación y rabia.

— ¡Gente que no conoces! ¿Quieres que pase lo mismo que en la convención? ¿Qué suceda lo mismo como en la escuela? —Scott le masculló, tan cerca de su rostro que Stiles tuvo que enmudecer de ipso facto.

No supo por qué, pero hacerle rememorar lo último le dolió. Y mucho. Puede que tuviera razón, pero Stiles no podía negarse, no podía echarse para atrás, no…

No quiere negarse, quiere hacer las cosas a su modo, quiere, _él quiere_.

—Voy a ir a la casa de Derek —zanjó, cruzándose de brazos. Ni Scott ni su padre le iba a impedir lo que iba a hacer.

Scott apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, pero no dijo nada en respuesta, sólo se fue de su casa dando grandes y ruidosas zancadas.

Pasaron unos minutos, Stiles permaneció en la misma posición desde que Scott se marchó. Puede que tuviera razón, pero Stiles hará ahora lo que quiere, y él quiere ver a Derek.

No transcurrieron muchos segundos cuando el claxon de un auto sonó fuera de su casa. Stiles no se detuvo mucho a pensar o a sentir culpabilidad, cogió el bolso que tenía dentro su portátil y bajó corriendo por la escalera hasta la puerta de la entrada con la excitación corriéndole por las venas.

Esta es una de las veces en las que Stiles quiere, desea hacer algo que no forma parte de su rutina y anhela por hacerlo.

Cuando salió de la casa, Derek estaba recostado sobre un Camaro negro, con lentes oscuros y la misma cazadora de cuero que le vio el día de la convención. La excitación de Stiles aumentó unos cuantos niveles al momento que se situó frente al imponente moreno.

—Hola —graznó Stiles, sonriéndole mientras sus ojos ávidos recorrían sin vergüenza alguna los pómulos, la barba de varios días y el cuello. Stiles decide que le gusta mucho su cuello.

—Hola —Derek le devolvió el saludo con una breve sonrisa que se amplió un poco en la comisura, casi burlona se podría decir—. De haber sabido que eras el hijo del Sheriff…

—Casi nadie lo sabe —le cortó Stiles con la mano alzada mientras ingresaba sin reparo alguno por la puerta del copiloto. Derek quizás lo habrá asumido como que no quería hablar de ello.

Probablemente sea así.

Cuando Derek se metió el auto, arrancó en dirección contraria al bosque donde viven los Hale con la mansión ya reconstruida. No pudo evitar rememorar el fatídico evento.

—Vives aparte —lo soltó a bocajarro, a veces olvidando convenientemente de su inexistente filtro cerebro-boca.

—En un loft, no es la gran cosa, pero me sirve —asintió Derek, sus ojos puestos en la carretera.

Stiles no tuvo reparo alguno en poder verle. Ahora que Derek no lo inquieta con su mirada, puede decir que el moreno le gusta un poco más en la vida real que la virtual.

—Tu personaje debería tener tu cuerpo.

Y tenso silencio le siguió a esa revelación.

Stiles parpadeó unas cuantas veces, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo último dicho. ¡Tanto tiempo controlándose para venir a soltar esa barbaridad!

Con las manos temblándole, agarró el seguro que mantiene la puerta cerrada y la abrió.

—Stiles, ¿qué haces?

Pero Stiles no iba a decirle que pondría fin a su vida en ese instante. Iba a lanzarse, y con suerte, no volver a despertar.

— ¡Stiles!

Sin embargo, sus intentos de suicido fueron frustrados cuando Derek frenó con un horrible chirrido el carro, derrapando por la solitaria carretera.

Stiles se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, cubriéndose los oídos, cómo odiaba esos sonidos irritantes. Son tan molestos que le mortifican en sobremanera.

— ¿Stiles?

Con las manos aún cubriendo sus oídos, y los ojos fuertemente cerrados apenas pudo escucharle, pero fue lo suficiente alto y dudoso como para que Stiles abriera uno de sus párpados, centrándolos en el rostro del moreno que estaba peligrosamente cerca de su cuerpo.

—Dije una estupidez —soltó, alejándose un poco mientras cerraba de nuevo la puerta y volvía a colocarle el seguro.

Derek se mantuvo viéndole, y fueron un segundos que Stiles le devolvió la mirada, pero la desvió con la misma rapidez, intentado decir o hacer algo que evitara tanta cercanía. Era, no molesto, como con la gente de la convención, pero sentirle tan cerca, y de esa forma, hace que el control que ha estado ejerciendo por años merme con pasmosa rapidez.

—Me pareció gracioso —fue lo que dijo Derek a la final antes de volverse a su asiento, arrancar el carro y seguir el trayecto fijado.

Silencio les siguió hasta que llegaron al loft.

Cuando Derek abrió, deslizó mejor dicho, la puerta del recinto, las mesas ya estaban preparadas para que los chicos se posicionaran y comenzara lo que sería la tarde de juegos.

Pero ninguno se veía por el lugar.

Derek pareció darse cuenta de su expresión, por lo siguiente que dijo:

—Les dije que vinieran una hora más tarde.

El moreno se adentró hasta colocar el bolso en el que trajo la portátil sobre la mesa, al lado de una negra con el símbolo de un trisquel celta.

— ¿Por qué?

—Para que me digas lo que sucede.

Stiles ya se esperaba algo así, por lo que lo soltó sin mucha reticencia.

—Asperger.

Y con esa sencilla palabra, decía mucho. Decía tanto, que Stiles esperaba que Derek no sacara la portátil del bolso sino que se la entregara y simplemente pedirle que se marchara.

Sin embargo, cuando el silencio se hizo eterno y Derek simplemente seguía sacando su computadora y colocándola al lado de la otra para luego prenderla, Stiles decidió que quería saber qué demonios sucede.

— ¿No piensas pedirme que me retire?

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

— ¿Porque tengo Asperger fenotipo N° 30? —masculló, cierta molestia filtrándose en su voz—. No sé, a mí me parece alto.

Derek dejó que la portátil terminara de prenderse, y le encaró, viéndole con seriedad.

—Pensé que no sabías utilizar el sarcasmo.

—Quizás me sale cuando estoy molesto.

— ¿Estás molesto?

— ¿No me pedirás que me vaya?

Derek resopló con fastidio, rascándose el cuello—: ¿quieres irte? —inquirió en voz baja, viéndole directamente. Stiles desvió sus ojos a un punto muerto del recinto—. Puedes irte si quieres, no me molestaré.

— ¿No deberías estar molesto? —volvió a insistir Stiles, acercándose un poco más al moreno sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía—. Te dije lo que tengo, ¿por qué no me pides que me aleje? ¿Por qué?

Estaba tan cerca ya del otro cuerpo que no lo notaba, pero Derek sí. Stiles aún no era capaz de ver directamente a sus ojos, pero sí podía perderse en la línea que eran los labios claros del hombre que aún no se atrevía a tocar por temor a que desapareciera, como todo lo demás.

Como un día su madre lo hizo.

Derek pareció meditarlo unos segundos, y luego se encogió de hombros, como si el asunto que trataran no fuese algo grave. Como si lo que siente Stiles no fuese nada.

—Supongo que porque me gustas —contestó a la final, como si nada, sus ojos verdes aún contemplándole, Stiles no tenía que verle fijamente para saber que lo traspasaba con su mirada.

Y esas simples palabras hicieron eco en Stiles, resonando en su interior. Algo dentro de él se rompió, algo que sabe que no conoce, pero duele y mucho. No entiende eso que siente en el fondo de su pecho, apretándole como una banda de hierro caliente a su alrededor.

_Duele-_

Su mano se posó sobre su torso cubierto por el suéter negro con el logo de la banda Queen estampado en este, y pudo escuchar a su corazón martilleando dolorosamente en su interior. ¿Qué es eso que siente? _¿Qué es?_

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Stiles en un hilo de voz. No supo por qué finalmente logró encarar las orbes verde azuladas que caracterizan a Derek Hale pero lo hizo, rápidamente sus ámbares empañándose—. ¿Por qué no eres como los demás?

El rostro de Derek pasó por varias transformaciones que fácilmente supo reconocer. La sorpresa, luego una leve decepción en conjunto con la tristeza y finalmente comprensión. Luego, esbozó una sonrisa leve.

— ¿Quieres que sea como los demás, Stiles?

— ¡No! —Stiles gritó, hizo aspavientos extraños con la mano, éstas comenzando a temblar visiblemente—. No quiero; pero desaparecerás y no quiero, ¿por qué?

La respuesta que estuvo esperando con desesperación llegó de una forma no tan inesperada. Derek acortó los pocos pasos que había entre sus cuerpos, juntándolos en un abrazo unilateral donde los poderosos brazos atrapaban su cuerpo. Stiles se vio de lleno en el pecho del moreno, su olor embargándole de una forma que no había vivido, ni siquiera con su padre.

Esta era la primera vez en sus quince años de vida que Stiles estaba siendo abrazado de esa forma, tan íntima y desesperada, como si deseara fundirse en un algo que aún no tiene nombre ni color, pero está ahí. _Stiles lo siente_.

Él no correspondió al abrazo, de todas formas no podía. Sentía que si se movía, o intentaba dejar de percibir aquello que siente en ese abrazo, todo se quebraría y no habría forma alguna de volver a unir los pedazos.

Con un susurro quedo, Stiles preguntó—: ¿desaparecerás?

El pecho de Derek vibró con una risa contenida, pareció un resoplido.

—No a menos que no quieras —respondió.

— ¡No quiero! —Stiles gritó, alzando su rostro hasta ver fijamente el de Derek… hasta ver sus ojos. Stiles no tenía esa necesidad, esa ansiedad que le invadía cuando alguien le miraba. Ahora sentía con Derek que quería ser mirado.

Así como su madre le veía sonriéndole de esa forma que llamaba a la calma, pero con Derek era más profundo, quizá, Stiles piensa, es así como se sentía su padre cuando veía a su mamá.

Derek le sonrió, y Stiles jura que por un momento vio esa sonrisa que tanto le tranquilizaba.

—Entonces no desapareceré.

A Stiles sólo le hacía falta que le dijeran eso, que le susurraran aquello como si no fuese él la persona que necesitara sopor, sino la otra persona quien le necesitara desesperadamente. Inhaló y exhaló con suavidad.

Y ahí sí correspondió al abrazo. Un abrazo que usualmente sólo compartía con su padre y Scott.

Derek ahora formaba parte de su mundo, de esa pequeña pero importante rutina que compone su universo desde que su madre ya no estaba ahí para decirle como ser Stiles Stilinski.

Cuando todo se desmoronaba, cuando él veía a su padre alejándose lentamente y nada de lo que hacía parecía ser suficiente para intentar acomodar los pedazos de su vida esparcidos por el suelo, él llegó, y no para ser una constante en su vida, sino para ser un algo que hacía un año quizás no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero ahora sí.

—Me gustas tanto, quiero que casemos a nuestros pjs en el juego —susurró quedito. Es más, no se preocupó esta vez como siempre lo hacía cuando su boca no tenía el filtro.

No hizo falta esta vez, Derek volvió a hacer esa risa contenida que parece un resoplido, y le gustó poder ser ese Stiles que era con su madre cuando tenía diez años.

—Lo hacemos esta noche si quieres —dijo Derek.

Pero segundos más tarde, se escuchó golpes frenéticos en la puerta.

— ¡Derek! ¡¿Por qué tienes la puerta cerrada?! —era una voz femenina y aguda. Stiles asumió que quizás es Erica.

—Eso ni siquiera merece llamarse puerta… —ese, está seguro, es Isaac.

Derek resopló con fastidio, pero para gusto y sorpresa de Stiles, no se movió de su sitio. Le apretujó más a su cuerpo, y él se encontró con que aquello le gusta mucho. Quería que siguiera haciéndolo.

—Váyanse, iremos de cacería el próximo sábado.

— ¡El próximo sábado no estará Imperion! —gritó Erica desde el otro lado de la puerta—. ¡Perderé mi maldito set por tu culpa! ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Derek, abre la puerta, no pienso esperar otro mes!

Pero Derek la ignoró magistralmente.

—Quizás esté Stiles ahí dentro. Derek dijo que llegaría temprano, recuerda que nos pidió una hora… —era una voz baja y un poco grave. Puede que fuese Boyd.

Erica del otro lado hizo un ruido ahogado, parecido a un chillido.

— ¡Qué haces con mi bebé, Derek!

— ¡No es tu bebé! —Derek gritó de inmediato.

— ¡Entonces sí está ahí! ¡Lo sabía! —gritó Erica con voz excesivamente triunfal—. Derek no le hagas nada a mi bebé porque Derek Jr. sufrirá las consecuencias…

Stiles parpadeó, mirando a Derek con expresión confusa.

— ¿Quién es Derek Jr.? —preguntó, y al otro lado de la escuchó el grito de Erica.

—Nadie —respondió rápidamente el moreno.

— ¿Ese es mi bebé? Oh, qué linda voz. Siento que lo amo más.

— ¿No deberías estar celoso, Boyd? —inquirió Isaac desde el otro lado.

—Estoy más preocupado por Stiles que por tener celos, la verdad.

Derek pareció llegar a su límite.

— ¡Lárguense! —gritó, Stiles tuvo que llevarse las manos a la cabeza, cubriéndose los oídos ante el ruido. Ya estaba comenzando a molestarle.

Hubo unos breves segundos de silencio, y luego Erica soltó:

—Me iré, pero no esperes que me conecte este mes. Me iré al clan de Kira, ya verás, tendrás que suplicarme de rodillas para que vuelva al tuyo —era una gran mentira, todos lo sabían—. Y más te vale que no te propases con mi bebé, Derek.

Luego de eso, se escucharon pasos por el pasillo que fueron apagándose conforme se alejaban.

Stiles, después de unos segundos preguntó—: ¿Qué quiso decir Erica con lo segundo?

Y la verdad es que no lo sabía.

Derek se tensó un poco, pero a los segundos volvió a abrazarle con medida fuerza.

—A nada Stiles, a nada —sin pensarlo siquiera, Derek besó su coronilla.

Stiles no se quejó, no se molestó. Sonrió como antes nunca había sonreído a una muestra de afecto físico.

— ¿Podemos casarnos ya?

El moreno resopló, pastoreándole hasta la mesa donde se sentarían a jugar.

—Sí, Stiles.

Volvieron a transcurrir otros segundos. Se escuchaba a lo lejos el intro del juego.

— ¿Derek?

— ¿Sí, Stiles?

—Me quiero quedar esta noche —parecía una exigencia, y en cierta forma lo era, pero la incertidumbre también era palpable.

—Por supuesto, Stiles.

—Mi papá no dirá que no… aunque sea el Sheriff.

—Le dices que te quedarás con tu amigo.

—Eso es mentir —dijo rápidamente, pero luego sonrió cuando Derek le enarcó una ceja—. Un mal necesario, supongo.

Otra vez silencio, Derek y Stiles ya tenían sus personajes en la pantalla.

— ¿Derek?

— ¿Sí, Estiles?

—Te quiero como papá quiso a mamá.

El silencio fue largo, grueso, pero a la vez ensordecedor. Stiles fue consciente que soltó una tontería, pero no sabe en qué magnitud, simplemente dijo lo que hace tiempo venía sintiendo y ahora que no tenía el temor de ser alejado una vez más, sintió que debía decirlo.

Derek estaba tenso, Stiles lo veía sin muchos tapujos. No obstante, luego de, quizás unos segundos, se volvió hacia él, sus orbes verdes con aquel suave remolino índigo le dio de lleno, y Stiles sentía que perdía el aliento.

—Mañana hablamos con tu padre.

El alivio que invadió su cuerpo fue visible. Sonrió levemente.

—Papá te pondrá una pistola en la frente.

Derek se encogió de hombros.

—Un mal necesario, supongo.

Stiles pareció meditar unos momentos antes de soltar:

—Me está gustando eso de los males necesarios.

La risa de Derek resonó por todo el recinto. No fue contenida, como hacía tiempo atrás, fue una risa en toda regla, y contrario a los sonidos irritantes que Stiles odiaba, se encontró deseando poder escucharla más seguido.

 _Sip,_ le gustan los males necesarios.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero de corazón que les haya gustado, en serio me haría muy feliz saber si les gusto o no. Si se preguntan el motivo de esto, es sencillamente porque yo tengo Asperger, y simplemente quería escribir algo desde mi experiencia y perspectiva con dicha condición. Puede que no sea igual en otras personas, pero es así como lo siento y padezco cada día de mi vida, un poco alterado por la idea del IC, porque es Stiles y Stiles no es normal, con Asperger, menos. Fue un poco complicado, y un tanto apresurado, pero las personas con Asperger muchas veces no sabemos distinguir, para nosotros todo es tan sencillo como complicado.
> 
> Eso también se suma al hecho de que Stiles haya querido sísísí con Derek sin importarle la diferencia de edad (que en el fic son siete años, implícitos), debido a la condición en particular. Puse a los nenes frikis, porque, bueno, puse algo de mi vida en Stiles. Amo al nene, me siento identificada con él, y aunque fue difícil, me sentí genial escribiéndolo. Si tienen algunas dudas, sugerencias, amenazas (constructivas, no destructivas), no duden en comentarme, yo estaré contenta, muy contenta de leerles y responderles.
> 
> ¡Gracias por haber leído!


End file.
